


At Sunrise

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k18 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Yokai AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Jangan, jangan terbit dulu, pinta Osamu, tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangan dari sosok bersayap hitam di depan matanya.Biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya—jangan terbit dulu—“Sudah waktunya bangun, Osamu-san.”





	At Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- prompt (yang aslinya buat inktober) (c) pensurfing
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Um. _UM._  
>  \- sila liat tagnya yak /glundungkabur  
> \- SPOILER BUAT LACUNA. **MUNGKIN.** BYE.

Sudah berapa kali Shoyo kehilangan memori tentang dirinya? Tentang mereka?

 

Seraya menikmati kehangatan tangan yang menyentuh pipinya, Osamu mencoba mengingat-ingat.

 

Sekali, saat Shoyo terlahir kembali setelah seratus tahun berlalu. Kedua kali, saat Osamu _sendiri_ menghapus ingatan Shoyo di malam Obon itu. Ketiga kali…

 

…adakah? Adakah yang ketiga kalinya?

 

Kedua tangan Shoyo digenggamnya erat, tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak ingin ditinggal sendiri lagi, tak ingin menunggu ratusan tahun lagi.

 

Di hadapannya, Shoyo tersenyum.

 

_Manis_ , pikir Osamu. Menggoda untuk dikecup, jika Osamu bersikeras untuk tetap mengabaikan kesedihan yang tersirat di matanya.

 

Di kejauhan, mentari perlahan merangkak naik. Warna jingga bercampur ungu dan merah mewarnai langit.

 

_Jangan, jangan terbit dulu,_ pinta Osamu, tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangan dari sosok bersayap hitam di depan matanya. _Biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya—jangan terbit dulu—_

 

“Sudah waktunya bangun, Osamu-san.”

 

_\--Shoyo—_

 

Sosok mungil itu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Osamu. Matanya dipejamkan. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Osamu bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipinya.

 

“Waktunya pulang. Atsumu-san pasti lagi nungguin sekarang.”

 

Osamu merasa matanya semakin berat. Sesuatu memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata, seakan menggodanya untuk kembali terlelap…

 

“Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini, Osamu-san.

 

Tapi sekarang, waktunya untuk perpisahan.”

 

**.**

**.**

 

"Apa hal terakhir yang kamu ingat sebelum bangun?"

 

Jeda sejenak—

 

"—aku cuma ingat matahari terbit."

 

Atsumu angkat sebelah alis, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Itu aja? Enggak ada yang lain?"

 

Osamu sudah berusaha mengingat. Ia ingat akan suasana menjelang subuh di kuil dalam mimpinya. Ia ingat tidak sendirian di sana; ada seseorang yang duduk bersamanya, menikmati buah persik dan sake sambil menunggu matahari terbit. Osamu ingat pernah melirik sosok itu—tetapi rupa sosok itu makin kabur dari ingatannya. Semakin Osamu mencoba mengingat, semakin sosok itu menghilang dari memorinya...

 

...memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa sosok yang pernah ia cintai menghilang dari tumpukan kenangannya, sudah cukup untuk membuat dada Osamu sesak.

 

(Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama sosok itu sekarang)

**Author's Note:**

> Entri untuk Drabbletober _Day 14: I Forgot You._
> 
> Ini promptnya delish banget yak /PLAK 
> 
> OHOK. Terima kasih sudah mampir baca~


End file.
